


Come Play with Me

by agoddamnsupernova



Series: Clexa Week 2018 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Clexa Week 2018, Clexaweek2018, Day 4, F/F, Slytherin Clarke Griffin, like ngl, ravenclaw lexa, self indulgence at its best, this is pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoddamnsupernova/pseuds/agoddamnsupernova
Summary: A little competition never hurt anyone





	Come Play with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Clexa week day 4, now be honest, how many of you were looking forward to this day the most? I know I was haha. This was inspired by my friend Destiny's very vague request for "Hogwarts au smutfest". As always, if you have any prompts you'd like to see this week, hit me up at agoddamnsupernova.tumblr.com

“You and Lexa gonna be okay after we kick Ravenclaw’s ass tonight?” Octavia asks as they head down to the Quidditch pitch, brooms over their shoulder.

“Oh yeah, we already had that discussion, she says competition is healthy in a budding relationship,” Clarke chuckles, reaching up to loosen the emerald tie around her neck.

“Ah, so she’s kinky?” O smirks, getting a kick out of the way Clarke blushes all the way down her neck. “You two bring a whole new meaning to heated debate, huh?”

“Stuff it,” Clarke mumbles, doing her best to avoid Octavia’s gaze. “Just cause we enjoy competition doesn’t mean we’re kinky.”

“Uh huh, just like you two running off to shag in the a broom closet after that argument when you answered the riddle to get into Ravenclaw tower differently than she would have isn’t kinky, right?” Octavia hums, brows raised as the blonde starts to sputter for an answer.

“Just...gah!” Clarke huffs, stomping ahead a few steps just to avoid the look Octavia is giving her.

“As long as your sex life doesn’t mess with your seeking skills, you’re fine!” O yells, making the entire team snicker as Clarke lets out a yell of frustration as she kicks open the locker room door.

Clarke refuses to speak to anyone until their captain, Ontari, started a pep talk that would rival those of Oliver Wood. Clarke tunes out about halfway through, instead investing the time in picturing Lexa in her Quidditch uniform.

Her fantasy is interrupted when Octavia elbows her in the ribs, hissing it was time for the team huddle, which Clarke never really understood, it seemed to be a muggle tradition before sporting events.

“Alright, we’re going to win the cup for Slytherin for the fourth year running, we’ve got to make Professor Rivers proud, considering her niece is in Ravenclaw,” Ontari sneers, making Clarke roll her eyes, she was referring to Lexa, her Aunt Anya was the Slytherin head. “Now, snakes on three.”

This part always made Clarke feel like the frat boys in those movies Raven always made them watch on her enchanted screen, her iPad she called it. They all put their hands in while Ontari counted and shouted snakes after three, leaving Clarke less than pleased. She couldn’t wait to be captain next year, no more odd frat traditions.

“You ready to kick ass?” Octavia grins as they head onto the pitch, the roar of the crowd already audible.

“Hell yeah, you think Raven and Bellamy are going to cheer for us?” Clarke asks, knowing neither Gryffindor liked to wear green.

“I know Raven will be, I’m not sure my brother would be caught in anything other than red,” O chuckles, bumping their shoulders together. “But I told Raven that if she hammed it up in green that I would give her head later.”

“Oh my god, you’re evil,” Clarke grins, handing O her broom so she can pull her hair back into a messy bun. “Think she did it?”

Let’s find out,” Octavia says, mimicking the owl from that horrid lolly advert, the one with the odd chocolate in the center. Clarke hated American advertising and yet, Raven seems obsessed with it.

They have to shield their eyes from the sun as they scan the Gryffindor stands for a spec of green only to find that not only has Raven dressed in every green thing she owns, but has taken a page out of the famous Luna Lovegood handbook and is wearing a very large, very detailed snake upon her head.

“You’re dating a gay mess,” Clarke snorts, jumping when the snake hat yells a string of _‘Let’s go Slytherin, let’s go’_ every time Raven claps.

“She’s pan, but I got what you meant,” Octavia replies, unable to take her eyes off the monstrosity on top of her girlfriend’s head.

“Yeah well pan mess doesn’t sound as good,” Clarke teases, pinching O’s arm. “Now concentrate on the task at hand and not the head you’re going to give later.”

“But, like...how is she so hot? Even in that fucking ridiculous thing, she’s so fucking hot,” Octavia breathes out, making Clarke tug her toward the center of the pitch.

“Yes, yes, your girlfriend is hot, now pay attention,” Clarke huffs, shaking her head. “Merlin, you’re a bigger mess than she is.”

“Yeah, I am,” Octavia hums, finally looking away from Raven. “But at least _I_ don’t get hot fighting with my girlfriend.”

“Enough, the game is starting,” Clarke hisses, moving into her spot while the captains listen to the rules just like every game.

She's standing a feet away, but Clarke’s can’t help the butterflies that gather in her stomach when she looks at Lexa in her uniform. She’s all tall and brooding and serious when she plays and there’s something about it that just leaves Clarke wanting her.

Lexa looks as incredible as always, but today her and the rest of her team are wearing face paint, making them look battle ready as they stand, staring down the competition. Lexa’s covers her eyes like a mask, the kohl done in such a way it looks as though it's dripping down her cheeks. Clarke wonders how much hotter the makeup would look smudged and smeared after she went down on her.

Clarke snaps back to reality when the whistle blows, kicking off out of instinct rather than a matter of her knowing she needed to. While the rest of the team fights for the quaffle, Clarke continues to rise above the pitch, eyes constantly moving, keeping an eye out for that glint of gold.

She can feel it every time Lexa is close, almost like a shiver up her spine when the older girl passes her, that stoic look on her features driving Clarke mad. The game is pretty even after a half hour, leaving Clarke anxious to find the snitch, she's tired of dodging bludgers at the last minute because she couldn’t keep her mind out of the gutter every time she passed her girlfriend.

It's another fifteen minutes before she catches the familiar gleam at the other end of the pitch, hovering around the bottom of the Ravenclaw goal posts. Lexa, who is floating slightly above her, doesn’t seem to see it and Clarke sees the perfect opportunity to not only get the upper hand, but to get a little revenge on Lexa for being so damn hot.

She makes sure Lexa sees her start diving toward the Slytherin end of the pitch, glancing over her shoulder to find that the other seeker had indeed taken the bait. She waits until Lexa is right next to her to change her course.

“Sucker!” She yells over the wind as she pulls up just enough to fly right over Lexa’s head, swerving toward the Ravenclaw end, grinning when she find the snitch had barely moved.

She knows Lexa is hot on her tail and she can hear the commentator screaming about her fake out, but all that matters in that moment was the thrill of knowing she had gotten one over on her girlfriend. Clarke doesn’t look back until her fist closes around the little gold ball, yanking her broom up to send her flying straight into the air, waving the winning token in the air.

Lexa floats below her, grinning up at her despite the loss and that’s all it takes for Clarke to be done for. The adrenaline from the game mixed with the absolute adoration she felt for this war painted, smug little asshole was too much for her poor little, sexually frustrated brain to handle.

If she had it her way, Clarke would have Lexa right then, pressing into the grass of the pitch, but instead she is surrounded by her cheering teammates who are all chanting her name. Above all of the shouting and the celebration, Clarke can hear Raven’s stupid hat yelling. She can’t help but get swept up in it all, temporary forgetting the all consuming heat that her girlfriend causes in her while laughs and cheers along with her friends.

It isn’t until after the team had filtered out of the locker room, heading down to the common room to set up for the party they were surely having late, that Clarke had time to focus on herself once more.

She sits brushing out her damp hair, enjoying the silence of it all when the sound of footsteps echoes across the stone walls. “Aren’t you supposed to be giving Raven head, Octavia?” Clarke asks, assuming it was the younger girl coming to tease her some more.

“While I have no desire to give Raven head, I would love to get on my knees for you later,” Lexa’s says lowly, a gravley edge hanging onto every word. Lexa was just as turned on as Clarke was.

“Oh really now?” Clarke chuckles, turning to face the taller girl. Lexa’s wearing that tight tank top Clarke loves, her tie hanging loosely around her neck. God and she’s wearing those skinny jeans Raven had made her buy the last time they were in London that make her ass look amazing.(She would have to remember to thank the Gryffindor later.) But what really gets Clarke’s attention is the kohl still framing those beautiful emerald eyes despite the fact that Lexa had clearly showered after the game.

“Waterproofing spell,” Lexa says, as though she had read Clarke’s mind, a slight smirk on her lips. “You looked like you liked it earlier.”

“That’s an understatement,” Clarke chuckles as she nears her girlfriend, easily backing the older girl against the lockers. “I wanted to take you right there on the pitch,” she murmurs before crushing their lips together.

The sound that comes from Lexa sends a spike of molten heat through her, driving her to deepen the kiss. Lexa’s hands roam her body, making her shiver with every touch, pressing against. Close isn’t close enough for Clarke right now.

“Do you know how bad I’ve wanted you, all day?” Clarke breathes out, kissing her way from Lexa’s needy mouth to the base of her neck, living for every ragged breath she draws from the older girl.

“Gods, Clarke,” Lexa moans out, her fingers digging into the blonde’s hips, pulling them closer, trying to get any kind of friction that she can.

“That wasn’t an answer,” Clarke says firmly before she’s biting Lexa hard enough to mark, shivering at the moan that spills from the other girl. She kisses the mark gently, pulling away to look into those eyes.

“If you’ve wanted me half as bad as I’ve wanted you...then I get it,” Lexa manages through heaving breaths, swallowing hard when Clarke smirks at her.

“Good girl. Now, kiss me,” Clarke hums, the sound turning into a low moan when Lexa obeys, pulling her impossibly close.

Clarke is pleasantly surprised when Lexa switches their positions, her back pressed into the cool metal of the lockers behind her, gasping at Lexa’s lips against her pulse. She arches into Lexa’s hands as they move from her hips, slowly sliding along her waist.

“Should we be doing this here?” Lexa pants against Clarke’s neck, her fingers pausing at her girlfriend’s waistband. Why’d she always have to be the disciplined one?

Clarke lets out a semi frustrated sigh, gripping Lexa’s wrist. “Probably not, but I swear to the gods, if your fingers aren’t inside me in the next thirty seconds, I’m going to spontaneously combust.”

And with that, Clarke is shoving Lexa’s hand into her pants, a ragged moan slipping from her lips when those fingers finally touch her. Lexa can’t help but pull away to watch Clarke’s features as she circles her clit slowly, moaning when the blonde’s hips buck forward.

“Baby, stop teasing,” Clarke moans softly, her arms looping around Lexa’s neck, pulling the older girl into another searing kiss, biting her lip in an attempt to spur her forward.

It’s successful in the sense that Lexa adds a little more pressure to her clit, but that wasn’t what Clarke wanted, Lexa knew that and plans to make Clarke beg for it, beg for her. “Come on, Clarke, you know the magic word.”

Clarke was too far gone to be stubborn at this point, easily caving to Lexa’s wants. “Lexa, please,” she whimpers out.

Lexa shivers at the sound, obeying almost instantly, pressing two fingers into her slowly, drawing out the moan that comes from Clarke. She smirks slightly, loving the way Clarke’s hips are already moving against her hand, desperately trying to fuck herself on Lexa’s fingers.

“Patience,” Lexa smirks, easily taking on the dominate role that Clarke needed in that moment. She lived for times like these, where Clarke wanted her so much that she readily handed over control.

She started a steady pace, grinding the heel of her hand against Clarke’s clit, it wasn’t enough to get her off, she knew that, but she wanted this to last, wanted Clarke to be jelly by the end of it all.

“More,” Clarke breathes against Lexa’s ear, taking matters into her own hands when Lexa’s doesn’t immediately obey. She hooks a leg around Lexa’s waist, which presses Lexa’s fingers deeper.

“You’re such a brat,” Lexa chuckles but finally indulges the other girl, increasing her pace as she thrusts her fingers a little harder, earning a loud moan as a reward.

Clarke’s fingers dig into flesh, pressing her face against Lexa’s neck as she gets closer and closer. “ _Lexa,_ ” she moans lowly, her breath hitching when those fingers curl just right.

She’s riding the edge when Lexa’s lips brush against her ear with a whispered command. “Cum for me, babygirl.”

Those fingers curl and press against her just right as those words are uttered, sending her crashing over the edge, clutching Lexa tightly. It’s all hard shudders and whispered curses punctuated but Lexas’s name until Clarke is slumped against her, breathing hard.

“Fuck,” Clarke murmurs, shivering when Lexa pulls her hand away so she can wrap her arms around the blonde, keeping her steady.

“You’re so beautiful,” Lexa hums, kissing the top of Clarke’s head before resting her chin on the blonde waves.

Clarke just makes a soft sound of acknowledgment, allowing herself to pull away enough to look up at Lexa. Her pupils were blown wide, only a small strip of green lingering around the edges. Clarke smirks a bit as she grabs Lexa’s hand, bringing her fingers to her lips.

Lexa can only stare as Clarke parts her lips, her tongue smoothing over the pads of her fore and middle finger. Lexa moans at the contact, her jaw dropping when Clarke takes them into her mouth, sucking them clean. “Gods...”

“Will you let me take care of you?” Clarke whispers, kissing the tips of Lexa’s fingers softly.

“Please,” is all Lexa can say, eyes going wide when Clarke drops to her knees in front of her, that god damn smirk on her lips.

“But before that,” Clarke starts, pointing a finger at Lexa’s face, murmuring the counter spell for the Impervius charm Lexa had used on her face paint.

“What? What’d you do?” Lexa asks, her brow furrowed when Clarke just shrugs her shoulders, continuing to undo Lexa’s jeans. Lexa’s less inclined to argue as soon as Clarke’s lips brush against her hips.

Clarke shoves Lexa’s tank top up, kissing her way along those abs she had coveted long before her and Lexa were on friendly terms, loving the way it make Lexa’s squirm. She takes her sweet time kissing every inch of skin she can before she’s pushing Lexa’s jeans down, easily taking her boxers with them.

“You’re so wet,” Clarke breathes out, kissing along Lexa’s thighs. “And it’s all because of me,” she smirks, running her fingers through Lexa’s slit.

“Fuck, all because of you,” Lexa breathes out, trying to keep her hips still as Clarke teases her and failing miserably.

“Put your leg over my shoulder, baby,” Clarke commands softly, sliding her arm around Lexa’s thigh when she does, giving her more support.

Before Lexa can even think, let alone speak, Clarke’s mouth is on her and all she can do is thread her fingers into Clarke’s hair and pull her closer. Lexa could just cry when Clarke’s tongue rolls against her clit hard, leaving her shuddering.

Lexa’s a little embarrassed at how easily the orgasm comes, but has little time to dwell, moaning Clarke’s name loudly when the blonde’s fingers press into her, the tongue on her clit never slowing.

“Oh fuck, Clarke,” Lexa pants out, shamelessly grinding herself against her Clarke’s willing mouth.

Clarke just doubles her efforts, thrusting her fingers in time with Lexa’s bucking hips, sucking on her clit until she can feel Lexa tensing up again. She curls her fingers then, listening to the way Lexa’s breath hitches and hitches until she’s moaning loud enough that Clarke kind of wishes she had thought to cast Mufflitato before they had started. Too late now.

Clarke slows down gradually, letting Lexa ride this one out before she pulls away, lowering the exhausted Ravenclaw to the floor. She holds her close, running her fingers through soft brown waves until Lexa’s breathing evens out again.

“You did so good,” Clarke murmurs, skimming her nose along Lexa’s forehead until the brunette pulls away to look at her, leaving Clarke to marvel at how right she had been. “Gods, I knew your face paint would look so fucking good all smeared.”

“That’s what you did before you started!” Lexa scoffs, flicking Clarke’s forehead. “You undid my charm so you could see my face paint all messed up?”

“I wanted to indulge in a personal fantasy, so sue me.”


End file.
